Oro
by MissFiirelight
Summary: One-shot. Miyuki Kazuya es un desastre, irreparable y nunca sera atado a una sola persona. ¿Verdad?... Eijun puede hacer muchas cosas en esta vida. Enamorar es una de ellas.
1. One-shot

Me tomo un buen tiempo el hacerlo y realmente me gusto mucho como me quedo. Espero que lo disfruten. Leanlo con calma y disfrutenlo.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**Oro**

Su nombre es Miyuki Kazuya, con más reputación que nombre. Si fuera mujer, seria la más puta. 21 años, va la universidad central de su ciudad, dentro de dos trimestres y medio termina su carrera como abogado.

En ese momento se encontraba caminando por las calles de su ciudad, con tranquilidad y tarareando una canción en la cabeza.

Llego al punto que buscaba, un edificio de apartamentos rentados.

Mirando el piso subió las escaleras y se paro frente a la puerta del apartamento #12 y toco el timbre.

"Joder, joder, joder… Llego demasiado pronto" Kazuya escucho la voz de su mejor amigo del otro lado de la puerta, frunció el seño _¿Espera a alguien?._

Se escucho como si los muebles se movieran.

"¡EIJUN!" grito Kuramochi abriendo la puerta de golpe, tenía una sonrisa encantadora en la cara la cual se trasformo en una mueca retorcida al ver al chico de lentes.

"Perdón por romper tus ilusiones pero mi nombre no es Eijun" le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

"Kazuya ¿qué haces aquí?" se paro derecho "Espero a alguien".

"Me he dado cuenta de ello" afirmo y entro a la habitación sin pedir permiso "¿Quién es Eijun?".

"Un amigo" murmuro el peli verde cerrando la puerta y corriendo por los pasillos "Tiene que hacer los papeles de la universidad" hablo al aire recogiendo una montaña de libros "Pero parece que le llevara más tiempo de lo previsto" Kuramochi se movía de un lado al otro y Kazuya simplemente lo observaba a lo lejos "Le ofrecí que se quedara un par de días para que pudiera hacer sus cosas con calma" se agacho para recoger ropas del piso "Pero olvide que llegaba hoy y el apartamento es un desastre".

_Tú eres un desastre_. Miyuki sonrió.

"¿Es lindo?".

Kuramochi volteo el rostro para encarar al de lente, frunció el seño.

"Desgraciado pervertido" gruño poniéndose de pie y dando grandes zancadas hacia su mejor amigo "¡Es un niño, que ni se te ocurra ponerle uno de tus sucios dedos encima!".

"Viene a inscribirse a la universidad, ¿no? Entonces debe de tener 17 u 18" sonrió viendo a peli verde desde arriba "calma Youichi, solo pregunte si era lindo, no tenía pensado liármelo"

_Mentiroso_.

"Es en serio Kazuya" se alejo tratando de calmarse "No es tu tipo" volvió al piso a seguir recogiendo ropas.

_Yo no tengo gustos_. Volteo los ojos y dejo la conversación en el aire.

Kuramochi siempre ha sido rápido en muchas cosas, poner todo el orden parecía ser una de ellas.

20 minutos fueron suficientes. El timbre volvió a sonar y nuevamente el peli verde corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla de golpe.

"¡EIJUN!" Kazuya escucho el grito y sonrió.

"¡AWWW MOCHI-SAN!" esta vez hubo una respuesta igual de animada.

_Así que el famoso Eijun ha llegado_. Miyuki cerró el libro que había estado ojeando los últimos 5 minutos y se digno a voltear el rostro a la puerta.

La puerta estaba abierta y dejaba entrar el leve frio de otoño, Kuramochi estaba frente a ella con un chico abrazado a él con las piernas en la cintura y las manos en el cuello y fuera del apartamento se veían un par de maletas.

Mientras el de lentes se iba acercando poco a poco las risas tontas de los dos chicos se iban haciendo mas y mas y fuertes y duraderas.

Para cuando Miyuki logro posicionarse detrás de su mejor amigo el recién llegado comenzaba a quitársele de encima.

Parecía bastante normal, era un poco más alto que Kuramochi, tenía la piel morena igual que el cabello, no se podía saber que tan bien tenía el cuerpo ya que vestía pantalón y suéter.

Parecía bastante normal, hasta que alzo el rostro e hizo contacto visual con el de lentes.

Boom Boom.

Un par de soles, dos grandes esferas amarillas lo miraban intensamente.

_Dorado_. Miyuki pestaño un par de veces, el chico no dejaba de mirarlo. _Sus ojos son dorados_.

"Ujum" interrumpió Kuramochi fingiendo aclararse la garganta "Kazuya, este es Sawamura Eijun, del que te hable" el de lente no contesto, ni siquiera asintió, nada en su totalidad "Eijun, el es Miyuki Kazuya, compañero de estudio y mejor amigo".

Sawamura seguía mirándolo intensamente, algo le estaba haciendo click dentro de la cabeza. Trago en seco y desvió la mirada con poco disimulo.

"Creía que yo era tu mejor amigo" rio con nerviosismo. Kuramochi le sonrió abiertamente.

"Tú eres una abominación" canturreo acariciándole la cabeza "Ven, ponte cómodo" tomo las maletas del chico y las carreteo por los pasillos hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Eijun alzo la vista volviendo a buscar al de lente y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

"Un placer" murmuro con timidez mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Ujum" afirmo sonriendo casi con amabilidad una vez que el chico le paso por el lado.

Sawamura y Miyuki siguieron los pasos del dueño del apartamento hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

La habitación lo único que tenia era una cama y un closet, sería más que suficiente, al fin y al cabo solo se quedaría una semana.

"Gracias por dejarme quedarme" hablo el menor sentándose sobre la cama.

"Cuando quieras" Kuramochi le sonrió y volteo al marco de la puerta en donde reposaba Kazuya con los brazos cruzados "¿Y tú no te vas?"

"Eh eh, que acabo de llegar" se excuso "No molesto a nadie estado aquí, ¿o sí?" miro al menor.

Kuramochi sintió la tensión sexual y gruño en sus adentros.

"Tengo que ir a entregarle unas cosas a Ryou-san…" hablo al aire "¿Estas muy cansado?" volteo el rostro hacia Eijun, el le sonrió.

"Quisiera dormir un poco" bajo la mirada "Y no quisiera molestar o interrumpir nada" se sonrojo.

_Aww, lo dejamos traumado_. Kuramochi rio con nerviosismo.

Kazuya rio al leer entre las líneas de la conversación "Como sea" suspiro "Tienes que irte ya ¿no? Ryousuke se enoja si llegas demasiado tarde" Youichi lo fulmino con la mirada y camino hacia la puerta "No hare nada, lo prometo" le susurro a lo que lo tuvo al lado.

"Más te vale" le respondió "¡Vuelvo en un par de hora Eijun, siéntete en casa!".

"OSU".

Y finalmente salió del apartamento.

Kazuya volteo el rostro hacia el chico que se removía incómodamente sobre la cama.

"Así que…" comenzó a hablar "Sawamura, ¿Cómo se conocieron Youichi y tú?" entro a la habitación y se sentó en el suelo apoyando en la pared frente al menor.

"Éramos vecinos" respondió de inmediato, alzo el rostro haciendo contacto visual "¿Y ustedes?".

"Escuela Secundaria" le sonrió y el menor desvió la mirada pero no movió el rostro.

"Mochi-san ha hablado mucho de ti" suspiro.

"Bien habladas, espero" cambio de posición doblando las piernas.

"Dice que eres una puta".

Kazuya se quedo callado por un minuto pero luego exploto con una carcajada que invadió toda la habitación y todo el departamento.

"Ese… Ese desgraciado" se abrazo el estomago. _Ese hijo de puta_.

_Se ríe bastante_. Pensó Eijun al ver que el de lentes no paraba con la carcajada hasta que después de un buen rato poco a poco se fue extinguiendo.

Cuando por fin la habitación volvió a estar en silencio Sawamura se digno a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Debería de mantener la distancia?".

Miyuki levanto el rostro y busco los ojos del otro.

_Esos ojos_. Se quedo observándolo por un buen rato._ Como se verán, esos ojos, si yo estuviera…_

Las imágenes llegaron más rápido de lo normal, Sawamura Eijun bajo el, con el rostro sonrojado, la boca hecha agua, agitado y esos dorados ojos mirándolo intensamente con lagrimas de por medio.

Trago en seco y dio gracias de tener puesto un jean que lo ayudaba bastante a disimular.

"¿Por qué deberías?" sonrió con picardía Eijun alzo una ceja "Si solo quieres ser amigos no tengo ningún problema" volteo el rostro para ver hacia las cortinas y la ventana "No es como si me follara todo lo que se mueve".

"Mochi-san dijo lo contrario" se susurro a si mismo bajando el rostro "¿Te acostarías con alguien que vas conociendo?" ambos alzaron los rostros para mirarse.

"Depende" respondió después de un rato, Kazuya vio una mueca de insatisfacción "Por ejemplo… tu" el dorado se oscureció "A ti si" le sonrió.

"No tiene vergüenza" respiro sonrojándose, pero no fue ese tipo de sonrojado que aparecen cuando te avergüenzas, fue más uno como el que le salen a las colegialas cuando se confiesan.

"Poca" suspiro y se levanto del suelo "Dejare que duermas tranquilo, dile a Youichi que vendré a entregarle unas cosas mañana" comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Yo…" Kazuya se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y volteo "Yo no tendría problemas… Si decidieras acostarte conmigo" levanto el rostro y le sonrió abiertamente, casi con picardía.

El de lentes meneo la cabeza recordando la escena que se había imaginado hace poco.

_Vale la pena_.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" le pico el ojo y salió del apartamento.

Eijun se quedo en la habitación en la misma poción por un segundo para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama.

_¿¡Pero qué carajo Eijun!? Vienes a inscribirte en la universidad y a pasar el rato con Mochi-san no a estar buscando noches de diversión_.

Suspiro.

_Aunque probablemente sea divertido, tener sexo con alguien así_.

* * *

><p>En la mañana siguiente Kazuya se despertó con el mismo mal humor de siempre, ese que no se le bajaba hasta que se tomara su taza de café.<p>

Tomo sus cosas y salió de casa, camino con tranquilidad por las calles escuchando música de su celular hasta llegar al apartamento de Youichi. Toco el timbre y se quito los audífonos.

"Ah Miyuki-san" Sawamura le recibió, el niño vestía un pantalón de pijama que le llegaba hasta los talones y una franelilla blanca, todo le quedaba bastante grande "Buenos días" le sonrió.

"Buenos días" sonrió igualmente "¿Esta Youichi?" Eijun afirmo con la cabeza.

"Pero esta por irse" El de ojos dorados volteo hacia adentro y vio a lo lejos como el peli verde terminaba de desayunar.

_Ah es cierto, el aun está viendo clases_.

Se hizo a un lado y entro a la habitación, Eijun cerró la puerta y le siguió. Kazuya saludo a su mejor amigo con un simple buenos días y el peli verde le respondió igualmente.

"Bueno, yo me voy" Kuramochi se levanto de la mesa y tomo su mochila "¿Seguro que sabes cómo llegar a la universidad?" volteo el rostro hacia Eijun el cual le sonrió y asintió mientras "Me voy entonces".

"Que te vaya bien".

Se escucho la puerta cerrarse y de nuevo quedaron Miyuki y Sawamura solos.

"¿Vas a inscribirte?" El de lente se sentó en la mesa frente a él, Eijun asintió mientras comenzaba a comer del desayuno que Kuramochi le había preparado.

Kazuya insistió bastante en crear una conversación, le pregunto sobre su futura carrera, sobre su casa, sobre su familia, lo que sea, lo que sea que le permitiera mantener la conversación en pie, lo que sea que le diera una excusa para verle a la cara.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, Miyuki aprendió que el chico reía bastante, por el más pequeño detalle y que por lo visto le gustaba el contacto visual ya que el mayor sentía su mirada sobre el incluso cuando este no le estaba mirando a él.

"¿Quieres jugar a algo?" pregunto Eijun, habían pasado los últimos 30 minutos sentados en el sofá de la sala hablando sobre una película.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer" se encogió de hombros.

Sawamura se levanto del sofá y fue hasta la mochila que había dejado en la silla de la cocina, al volver con ella se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

"Conoces ese juego…" comenzó a hablar mientras buscaba dentro del bolso "En el que tengo que decir algo que yo nunca he hecho pero tú sí". Kazuya sonrió.

"El que yo conozco se hace con shot de tequila" El menor levanto la vista.

"Son las 8 de la mañana" Kazuya se encogió de hombros "¿Apostamos con dulces?" le pregunto sacando de su mochila una bolsa con marshmallows. La mueca que hizo el mayor hablo por el "Chocolate de café para ti" dijo de inmediato sacando otra bolsa de su mochila.

_¿Cuántas cosas tiene hay dentro?._

_·.·.·_

"Yo nunca he… Estado en un trió sexual" murmuro Eijun, poco a poco se había dejado caer sobre el sofá hasta quedar acostado.

"¿Y yo sí?" rio el mayor, casi a carcajadas. El menor subió una ceja.

"¿Lo niegas?"

El mayor bajo la mano en la que tenía el chocolate, aun riéndose. _Bingo_.

"Yo nunca he tenido un crush por Youichi" de inmediato se comió el chocolate sin dejar que el menor le afirmara o no.

"¿Disculpa?" se rio ante el comentario y las acciones seguidas. Torció el labios intentando pensar en algo nuevo "Yo nunca he fumado" Kazuya le sonrió y con la mano le indico que comiera.

"Yo nunca he visto a Youichi desnudo"

"ESTAS DE JODA" le grito de inmediato, Miyuki se carcajeo, casi se le cae la bolsa con los chocolates.

"Si, no era en serio" murmuro aun con la risa perdida.

Sawamura dejo caer su cabeza sobre el cabecero del sofá. Levanto el dulce en su mano y lo apretó con cuidado.

"Yo nunca he… como decirlo" la voz del menor sonó mas suave de lo normal. Kazuya se enderezo sobre el sofá para verle mejor "Nunca he… Tenido uno de esos besos que te sacan el aliento" su rostro se había sonrojado.

"¿A qué te refieres?" El de lentes dejo la bolsa con chocolates sobre la mesa.

"Me refiero a… Esos besos que te sacan de los cabales, y se te olvida quien eres… Y-"

Lo incita ¿verdad? Lo estaba incitando ¿verdad? Le estaba provocando.

Kazuya se le lanzo encima, acostándose sobre él y sellando su boca con la de él.

Cuando Miyuki era joven solía presumir lo muy bien que todo el mundo decía que besaba.

Le mordió el labio inferior con la fuerza suficiente como para que el menor se dignara a abrir los labios dando paso a la lengua del mayor, la cual se dedico a examinar todo aquello con lo que se topara.

El de lentes logro escuchar un gemido de parte del menor, poso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de este y se la acaricio. Abrió con cuidado sus ojos intentando ver cualquier mueca que el pequeño hubiera hecho. Para su sorpresa Eijun también tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no lo miraban a él, no miraban nada, su cuerpo estaba demasiado concentrado en intentar responder a tal beso que no podía prestar atención en poner una cara decente.

Kazuya sonrio entre el beso y se apoyo aun mas en el, haciendo presión en la cintura del menor con un pierna, como si intentara ponerlo aun mas cerca. Pudo sentir como poco a poco el menor respondía mejor al beso, ambos brazos se abrazaron a su cuello y lo apretaron haciendo que se acercara a un mas.

Miyuki siguió besando, con la misma o más intensidad que al comienzo, la habitación había subido mucho de temperatura y lo único que se escuchaba eran lo lejanos respiros que daba Eijun cada cuando por la falta de aire.

El menor poco a poco fue arqueando la espalda. El de lentes rompió el beso de repente pero sin hacerlo muy evidente, se alejo un poco sin quitarse de encima.

"Te la has buscando" le susurro pero la mirada perdida del menor le dijo que no le había escuchado, apretó los labios. _No te rías, por lo que más quieras no te rías o pensara que te burlas de él_.

Poco a poco se fue levantando, pero Eijun le tomo del hombro como si le pidiera que no se alejara.

"Otro" le susurro, sus ojos ahora le miraban directo a él, grandes y dorados, y solo a él "Uno más".

Miyuki no pudo evitar sonreírle, no una sonrisa burlona, fue una sonrisa como esas que ponen los niños quienes después de pedir y pedir por un juguete sus padres finalmente aceptan comprárselo.

Cuando estaba listo para volver a la acción el teléfono del mayor sonó llenando la habitación con una suave melodía.

"¿No vas a atender?" le pregunto el menor.

"Tengo otras cosas que hacer" le respondió, pero era inútil, la atmosfera se había cortado a la mitad, con un suspiro Kazuya se le quito de encima y se saco el celular del bolsillo. Al ver el nombre en pantalla Sawamura logro ver un par de venas marcadas en su frente.

- Espero que te estés muriendo – la voz del de lentes salió entre gruñidos.

- Dile a Eijun que ya termine mis clases, que venga para que se inscriba – Kuramochi hablo del otro lado de la línea.

- Jodete – le gruño – Púdrete en lo más profundo del infierno –

- ¿Por qué tan molesto? ¿Interrumpí algo? – La voz le salió juguetona a pesar de sonar demasiado metálica por la distancia – Si así fue, entonces ha sido un placer –

Antes de que Kazuya pudiera decir algo más Kuramochi le tranco.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto Eijun algo sorprendido por la liguera rafa de odio.

"Youichi te espera en la universidad" volteo aun con la mueca de enojo "Dice que vayas a inscribirte" el menor asintió y se levando de un salto.

"Eh…" se detuvo en seco llamando la atención de Miyuki "¿Quieres acompañarme?"

Le tomo de sorpresa, tanto la invitación como la amabilidad de su sonrisa al responderle.

* * *

><p>Los chicos llegaron a la universidad en la cual Kuramochi les esperaba.<p>

Eijun se adelanto hacia la oficina de la secretaria para inscribirse y Kazuya y Youichi se quedaron solos por un rato.

"¿Y?" pregunto el de pelo verde mirándole casi con enojo.

"¿Qué?" se rio con sarcasmo "No hicimos nada, lo único que hicimos fue hablar y comer dulces".

"Tú no comes dulces".

"Eran de café" se excuso, en eso llega Ryousuke quien aligero un poco la conversación.

Para cuando Sawamura volvió al grupo el ambiente estaba colorido y llenos de chistes malos.

Kominato anuncio que iría al club con su hermano el próximo viernes y Kuramochi y Miyuki se auto invitaron segundos después que el más bajo termino de hablar.

"Deberías de venir también Eijun" le dijo el peli rosa.

El de ojos dorados se le quedo mirando por un segundo pero justo al otro le sonrió asegurándole su asistencia.

El más contento parecía ser Kazuya.

* * *

><p>El resto de los días Eijun y Youichi se pusieron al día, hablando de tonterías o simplemente compartiendo el mismo aire.<p>

Ryousuke se aprecio en casa del peli verde un día con su hermano menor.

Al parecer a Eijun le cayó muy bien el menor de los Kominatos.

Kazuya se aparecía de vez en cuando, para molestar a Kuramochi, para fanfarronear con Eijun de lo bueno que era cocinando, o simplemente para no estar solo en casa.

* * *

><p>Viernes, 10:28 pm.<p>

Kazuya se vio al espejo, vestía unos pantalones negros igual que sus zapatos y una camisa azul manga larga. Se había arreglado un poco el cabello.

Sonrió.

Saco su celular le escribió un mensaje a Youichi preguntando si ya habían salido hacia el club. Y a los pocos minutos tuvo una respuesta afirmativa.

Llamo un taxi y se tomo su tiempo para salir de su casa ya que esta quedaba relativamente cerca del club.

Al llegar logro ver a Ryousuke quien sobresalía de entre la multitud, no por la estatura si no por el color de cabello. Camino entre la gente y llego a donde estaban sus amigos.

"Kazuya" Ryousuke fue el primero en verlo llegar, los otros tres se voltearon a saludarle.

Miyuki sonrió en forma de saludo y con la mirada busco al único que por momento importaba. Eijun estaba hablando con el hermano menor de Ryousuke, se veían bastante amistosos.

Ahora que finalmente estaban completos buscaron donde sentarse. Youichi llamo a un camarero para que les sirviera algo de beber.

La noche paso más rápido de lo esperado, Kazuya se paso la noche sentado viendo como Eijun y Haruichi se hacían mas y mas íntimos, de vez en cuando le tocaba la pierna al menor por debajo de la mesa con la suya llamando su atención, logrando que de ojos dorados volteara a verlo, solo por un par de segundos, para luego sonrojarse y volver hacia Haruichi, pero eso era suficiente, por lo menos por ahora.

La noche comenzaba a terminarse y Miyuki no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con calma con el moreno, y no la tendría si seguía hay sentando.

Mientras se terminaba su cerveza escucho que Sawamura anunciaba que iba al baño, bien, una oportunidad. Dejo la botella vacía en la mesa y se levanto.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Kuramochi quien había pasado toda la noche jugueteando con el cabello del mayor de los Kominato.

"A bailar ¿No es obvio?" canturreo y camino hacia la pista de baile mezclándose entre la gente. A lo que sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la vista del peli verde salió de la pista buscando el pasillo en donde estaba el baño.

De camino se encontró con un mesonero y le quito una de las botellas de cerveza que tenía en la tabla y le dio un trago.

Se apoyo en la pared y le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza esperando que la puerta del baño se abriera dejándolo ver a quien esperaba.

"Hey" Eijun saludo apenas saliendo del baño, Kazuya le sonrió.

"¿Sabes bailar?" pregunto mientras le ofrecía de su cerveza, Eijun tomo la botella y le dio un sorbo.

"Se no hacer el ridículo" confeso viendo la boca de la botella.

"Suficiente para mí" anuncio y tomo al menor de la muñeca arrastrándolo hacia la pista de baile, Eijun dejo la botella en la mesa que encontró más cercana y le siguió el paso.

Después de pasar por la marea de gente llegaron al centro de la pista y con poco espacio comenzaron a bailar al simple ritmo de la música, Eijun lo hacía mejor de lo que el mayor esperaba, tenía un cuerpo delgado y flexible, así que era fácil para sus caderas moverse de un lado al otro haciendo lucir al menor bastante bien.

Pensamientos eróticos cruzaron la mente de Kazuya y este se obligo a sonreír para no hacer alguna mueca extraña.

Eijun se acerco mas pegando su pecho al del mayor y acerco su boca al oído.

"Nos están viendo" le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara, Miyuki torció el cuello mirando a sus espaldas y vio la penetrante mirada de Kuramochi, de inmediato se volteo aprovechando que tenía a Eijun bastante cerca.

"No es algo por lo cual molestarse" su mano corrió hacia la cintura del otro para impedir que se moviera de donde estaba "Dime, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?"

Los ojos de Eijun brillaron.

"¿Para qué?" se sonrojo, estaban demasiado cerca sin contar que en ningún momento había dejado de bailar.

"Para terminar lo que dejamos a la mirad la otra noche, ¿Te parece?" le sonrió, una sonrisa coqueta. Eijun le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Me parece bien".

Kazuya soltó el agarre de la cintura del otro y este se alejo un poco. Mientras salían de la pista de baile Eijun logro ver como el mayor escribía algo en su celular.

"D-Debería decirle a Mochi-san que me voy a ir" Miyuki soltó una risita.

"No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de todo".

Al salir del club ya había un taxi esperando por ellos, por lo visto si se había encargado de todo. Entraron al auto y Kazuya le dio la dirección.

En pleno viaje el celular del mayor sonó, pero apenas vio el número tranco la llamada, Eijun lo miraba de reojo, no parecía nada serio, no parecía nada serio porque el mayor soltaba risitas como loco.

_(03:12 am) Miyuki Kazuya eres hombre muerto._

_Youichi está enojado_. Soltó una risita al leer el mensaje. Apago el celular y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

* * *

><p>Un par de minutos fueron suficientes para llegar al hogar de Miyuki, se bajaron de taxi, pagaron y entraron. Eijun miro a sus alrededores, la casa era pequeña, pero si mal no recordaba Miyuki vivía solo así que le quedaba a la medida.<p>

Kazuya cerró la puerta detrás de él con seguro y tomo al menor por la muñeca jalándolo para que quedaran pecho a pecho, Eijun alzo el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos del mayor, le sonrió.

"A pasado un tiempo…" se susurro a si mismo mientras le acariciaba la nuca al menor y hacia que se acercara aun mas a su rostro, tenia los labios del otro prácticamente sobre los suyos "… desde que traje a alguien a casa".

Fue Eijun quien corto la distancia y lo beso.

El beso fue lento, sincero, la mano de Kazuya que se encontraba en la nuca del otro comenzó a juguetear con su cabello y las del menor exploraron sobre la ropa lo que era el pecho del otro.

Ambas manos del Miyuki bajaron hacia la cintura y le apretaron abrazándolo contra su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo profundizando el beso, volviéndolo más apasionado, le beso con cuidado pero sin miedo, abriendo paso e introduciendo su lengua en la boca del contrario, y vaya que sabía lo que hacía.

Las piernas de Eijun temblaron y por medio segundo le fallaron.

"Espero que tu cama sea lo suficientemente grande" susurro sobre el beso y consiguió que Kazuya soltara una liguera risita.

"Lo es, la ducha también es bastante grande" le dio un rápido beso y alejo el rostro para poder voltear la mirada hacia el color dorado.

Eijun estaba levemente sonrojado, pero sus ojos dictaban que era lo que quería. Kazuya giro sobre si llevándose a Eijun con él para quedar inversos y poder recostar al chico sobre la puerta y volver a besarlo, con el mismo salvajismo que la otra vez, con la misma sed de sexo.

Las manos del mayor viajaron hasta el cuello de la camisa y comenzaron a desabotonarla uno por uno hasta llegar a la mitad. Sus labios abandonaron la boca del menor y bajaron hacia el cuello.

Lamio donde debería de estar la yugular y luego beso sobre la piel, con calma, casi con amor. Los ojos de Eijun se cerraron y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dando más espacio, disfrutando de las caricias, una de sus manos se movió hacia la nuca del mayor y jugueteo con su cabello.

Miyuki no era del tipo que iba dejando marcas de mordidas o moretones, como si marcara territorio, pero siempre habían excepciones, por que este era el único caso en el que la imagen de alguien más tocando esta piel morena y apoderándose de este cuerpo le carcomía por dentro, el simple hecho de tener que aceptar que alguien ya había pasado por donde el tocaba hacia que se subiera la temperatura sobre él. Así que le mordió, de manera placentera pero aun dolorosa logrando hacer que Sawamura soltara el aire que con tanto esfuerzo había retenido los últimos segundos en un gemido.

El de lente alejo el rostro y observo la marca, perfectamente visible, sonrió en sus adentros y al mismo tiempo se regaño repitiéndose el hecho de no hacerse ilusiones erróneas.

Beso la marca y subió hacia la oreja izquierda, lamio de forma juguetona la base y el ovulo de forma juguetona pero lenta y el cuerpo de Eijun tembló de forma exagerada, casi ridícula, se esperaba algo mas escándalo que combinara con el beso y la marca del cuello, pero Kazuya estaba siendo gentil con su oreja y eso estaba volviéndolo loco.

Sawamura le pidió en voz cortada que volviera a besarlo, y ante aquella petición que sonó mas como una súplica, Kazuya no puedo negarse.

Volvió a unir los labios jugueteando con la lengua ajena dentro de la boca del menor, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo hasta encontrarse con el trasero, les dio un suave apretón y los impulso hacia delante haciendo que sus cadera chocaran y se pudieran sentir los miembros ya duros de ambos.

"M-Miyuki…" Eijun hablo entre el beso, movió su pierna derecha abrazando al mayor por la parte baja del muslo "Vamos a tu cuarto" susurro casi sin aliento.

Kazuya abrió los ojos que había cerrado por culpa de la intensidad del beso y se encontró con los gigantes ojos del menor mirándolo con suplica y un rostro sonrojado con una mueca que pedía a gritos por cariño y atención. Con un rápido movimiento Miyuki movió sus manos del trasero a los muslos y sin siquiera agarrar impulso le levanto para que este se abrazara a él.

_Es más ligero de lo que parece_.

Eijun se abrazo con las piernas a la cintura y paso los brazos sobre los hombros.

Una vez que el de lentes se aseguro de tenerlo bien agarrado comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, que de momento se veía extremadamente lejana.

Sawamura restregó su rostro sobre el cabello del mayor acariciándole la cien con la punta de la nariz, le beso sobre el cabello y respiro profundo, Miyuki realmente olía muy bien.

Bajo un poco el rostro hacia la oreja y suavidad postro un beso sobre ella, logro sentir como los hombros aflojaron y se estremecieron un poco.

Con osadía paso la lengua sobre ella logrando que el mayor se detuviera en seco y soltara un suspiro sordo, Eijun le vio de reojo pero lo único que logro fue Kazuya me mordía el hombro que era lo único que tenía cerca.

"¡Hey!" se quejo, otra marca "Eso no fue amable".

"No tenía la intención de serlo" susurro y se quedo en silencio "Vuelve a hacerlo" pidió con la voz cortada mientras volvía a caminar. Eijun sonrió y volvió a lamer sobre la oreja, el mayor apretó los labios, rehusándose a dejar salir algún sonido, por lo menos no hasta que llegaran a la habitación, la cual aun se veía demasiado lejana.

Eijun siguió jugueteando con la oreja del mayor, mordiéndola de vez en cuando con suavidad intentando no hacerle demasiado daño.

Kazuya prácticamente pateo la puerta cuando finalmente se encontró frente a ella. Camino con apuro hacia la cama y se dejo caer sobre ella dejando a Eijun debajo.

Parecía que el menor iba a decir algo, pero Kazuya de inmediato le cayó besándole, esta vez con desespero.

El menor respondió al beso y sus manos fueron directo al cuello de la camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla. El de lentes se aparto y de un rápido movimiento se saco la camisa dejando su torso al aire.

Sawamura se lo comió con la mirada.

"¿No vas a quitarte los lentes?" le pregunto tomándolo por la nuca y haciendo que se acercara.

"Y perderme de ver esta cara" sonrió y su mano viajo hacia la entrepierna del menor, tocando sobre la tela, Eijun se mordió el labio "Yo creo que no".

Bajo a besarle de nuevo jugueteando con su labio inferior, besándole y mordiéndole. Kazuya era realmente bueno en lo que hacía. Para cuando Eijun tuvo un respiro y logro recordar como pesar ya el mayor se las había ingeniado para sacarle la camisa y abrirle el pantalón.

_·.·.·_

El ambiente se nublo de sudor y tenues sonidos. Kazuya le había sacado fácilmente la ropa al menor y lo mismo a viceversa.

Las manos del de lentes se movían de un lugar a otro, tranquilas pero con desespero, queriendo conocerlo todo, queriendo saberlo todo.

Eijun amo el momento en el que Miyuki pasó sus manos dulcemente sobre su rostro y le acaricio la frente con la punta de los dedos dibujando pequeños círculos y bajando por su barbilla.

En el momento en el que sus ojos se conectaron compartieron sonrisas.

Para ser solo sexo, está siendo demasiado tenue.

_·.·.·_

Sawamura había estado soltado leves gemidos por la falta de aire una vez que Kazuya empezó a masajear su miembro, pero sus leves gemidos se volvieron mucho más sonoros y agresivos cuando el de lente se atrevió a tocar su entrada.

La mirada de Kazuya se volvió pervertida y su sonrisa burlona.

Los sollozos del menor comenzaron a volverse más entendibles.

"Si~ hay, otra vez" canturreo arqueando la espalda.

_Mocoso pervertido_.

"¿Dónde?" sonrió a pesar de que el menor tenía los ojos cerrados "¿Aquí?" apretó la mano en la que tenía el miembro "¿O Aquí?" jugueteo con su dedo dentro de la entrada.

"Aghww~" fue todo lo que logro salir de su garganta. Por lo visto fue suficiente para Kazuya.

_·.·.·_

"Otra vez" canturreo.

El ambiente se había nublado y calentado aun más. Las manos de Kazuya al rato cambiaron por su miembro y embestía al menor con más fuerza de la que el mismo creía que tenía.

"Tendrás que ser mas especifico" le sonrió y Eijun le fulmino con la mirada pero su rostro no podía quitar la mueca de placer.

"Hazlo otra vez" _más fuerte, más adentro _"Justo hay, si, muev-Awwhg~"

Sonrió complacido.

_·.·.·_

"Mírate nada mas, rogándome que te haga cosas como esta" el de lentes le tomo por la cintura y de nuevo le sonrió "Youichi llenándose la boca diciendo que eres su querido niño inocente" arqueo la espalda para que su rostro pudiera estar más cerca del de Eijun "Háblame mas" la voz le salió roca "Pídeme lo que tú quieras y te lo daré" las uñas del menor se clavaron en los hombros del otro "Solo tienes que decirlo… Soy todo tuyo".

_·.·.·_

Kazuya se corrió primero.

_·.·.·_

Eijun amaba la forma en la que el mayor le trataba, burlándose de él de vez en cuando, siendo brusco cuando tenía que serlo, pero siempre había algo que le hacía sentir un calor diferente a la calentura del sexo. Miyuki era realmente amable.

Kazuya no dejo de verlo en ningún momento, cada pequeña expresión, cada mueca fue perfectamente vista y cada gemido y orgasmo fue perfectamente escuchado. Nada paso por algo.

Tal como él había pensado, los grandes e intensos dorados ojos del menor se volvieron aun mejor cuando su rostro tenía una mueca de placer, una mueca de placer que el mismo había logrado.

_·.·.·_

"Kazu-" se corto a sí mismo, apretó los labios. Miyuki bajo para acercar su rostro al del menor.

"Dilo" le susurro "Adelante, se que quieres hacerlo… Soy tuyo ahora" _Mi nombre te pertenece_.

"Kazuya~" lo dejo salir en sus suspiro para luego volver a correrse y dejar salir otro orgasmo.

* * *

><p>Miyuki se removió sobre la cama y se estiro. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana pero no llegaba hasta la cama.<p>

Con pereza abrió los ojos y vio su alrededor. Era lo mismo de siempre, el mismo techo de siempre, la misma habitación de siempre.

_Huele a sexo_. Reconoció y fue entonces que recordó la noche anterior.

Se tapo los ojos con el anta brazo y dejo salir una sonrisa burlona. Lo había hecho, se había cogido al amigo de Kuramochi.

_Eijun~_.

Se sentó en la cama, se aclaro la vista frotándose los ojos y vio a su alrededor. Sus ropas estaban en el piso, pero solo las suyas y la otra mirad de la cama estaba vacía.

_No está_. Se dijo a sí mismo. _Por supuesto que no está_. Volvió a frotarse los ojos y se coloco los lentes. _Un amante no te espera para darte un beso de buenos días_. Suspiro. _Eijun~_.

Se levanto de la cama y busco entre las gavetas ropa interior limpia. Se vistió con un bóxer y un pantalón de pijama, fue al baño y se lavo la cara.

Al volver a la habitación tomo un cigarro lo encendió y se digno a caminar hacia la cocina.

"Hey"

Miyuki levanto la vista y el cigarro casi se le cae de la boca.

Sawamura Eijun estaba ahí, en su cocina, la mesa tenia platos y besos servidos. El aun estaba aquí.

"No es saludable fumar sin siquiera haber desayunado" le regaño como si nada "Te prepare café" volteo los ojos hacia la cafetera, Kazuya trago en seco, tomo su cigarro y lo dejo entre sus dedos mientras se acercaba hacia el menor "Y prepare huevos y tostadas, sé que es sencillo pero no se me da esto de cocinar… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto al notar que el mayor le abrazaba "¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?"

_El aun esta aquí_.

Respiro profundamente inhalando el aroma de Sawamura.

"Gracias por el desayuno" se excuso y lo soltó "No me habían preparado la comida desde que era niño".

"¿Por eso me abrazaste?" alzo una ceja.

"Lo hice porque podía" se sonrió a sí mismo y volvió a ponerse el cigarro en la boca.

"Suficiente con el cigarro, estas matando el ambiente" se lo quito de la boca y lo tiro en el lavaplatos.

"¿Esto en lo que me gano por darte tan buena noche?" bromeo "Regaños y ni siquiera un buenos días"

Eijun volteo hacia él y le robo un beso.

"Buenos días… ahora a comer, tengo que irme a casa de Mochi-san a empacar las cosas".

Cierto, el chico tiene que irse, irse y no volver en un buen tiempo, volver a concentrarse en sus estudios para ser alguien en la vida, volver y olvidarse de él.

Se sentó en la mesa junto con el menor, dio las gracias por la comida y desayunaron juntos.

_Ha sido un tiempo… Desde que compartí con alguien algo tan sencillo como un desayuno_. Sonrió con melancolía.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto al ver la cara de tonto que tenia.

"Nada" se tapo la sonrisa con disimulo "En serio gracias por el desayuno" Eijun meneo la cabeza y se le quedo mirando.

"Realmente eres simple".

* * *

><p>"¿Tienes todo listo?" le pregunto Youichi desde el marco de la puerta.<p>

"Si" afirmo con una sonrisa "Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi" dio un paso y le abrazo, el de pelo verde soltó una risa muy característica y le alboroto el pelo.

"Nos vemos en un mes" se despidió.

Eijun tomo sus maletas y las arrastro hasta las escaleras, estaba a punto de bajar cuando se sorprendió al tener a alguien en frente.

"¿Aun aquí?" no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Puedo irme si quieres" Kazuya le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo una de las maletas "Ven" comenzó a caminar "Te acompaño hasta la línea de taxis".

Caminaron en silencio, simplemente escuchando el ruido de las maletas al ser arrastradas y el sonido de sus alrededores.

Al llegar a los taxis Eijun pidió uno hacia su ciudad y al anunciar el que auto estaba listo volteo a ver al de lentes.

"Muchas gracias" le sonrió.

"¿Por?"

"Por todo… Por jugar conmigo el otro día con los dulces, por el beso, por invitarme a bailar, por lo de anoche… En fin, por todo. Fue realmente divertido" volvió a sonreírle.

Miyuki dudo en si estaba sonrojado o no.

"Ha sido un verdadero placer" murmuro.

"Nos vemos en un mes" Se despidió para finalmente entrar en el auto.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kazu-ahg… Kazuya~<em>"

_¡Son las dos de la mañana Miyuki Kazuya deja de pensar en ello!_

El de lentes giro sobre su cama una vez más. Llevaba poco más de una hora en ese cuento, tenia cosas importantes que hace el día siguiente, así que tenía que quedarse dormido pronto o le sería imposible despertarte.

"_Gracias por todo, fue realmente divertido_" la sonrisa del menor apareció de nuevo en su mente.

_Deja de pensar en alguien que llevas 10 días que no ves_.

Se modio el labio y oculto su cara en la almohada, quizás para conciliar el sueño, quizás simplemente por vergüenza.

"_Kazuya~_"

Giro para volver a acostarse boca arriba.

"Necesito una puta" se dijo, pero pocos segundos después sonrió con ironía. Sus ganas de liar se fueron en un suspiro "Necesito sacarlo de mi cabeza".

* * *

><p>"You-chan" el peli rosa llamo su atención haciendo que el menor volteara a verlo "Soy yo o Kazuya está algo ido de tierra"<p>

El peli verde hizo una mueca de seriedad.

"No, tienes razón… Lleva ya varios días así"

"¡Ah!" uno de sus compañeros intervino en la conversación "Es cierto, es cierto… Escuche que esta rechazando cada oferta que le hacen, el nunca fue de esos que rechazan chicas si por que si"

La mueca de Kuramochi se hizo más expresiva en su rostro.

"¿Debería de hablar con él?" volteo el rostro hacia el mayor buscando apoyo.

"Eres su mejor amigo, ¿no?" Kominato sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza "Sabrás que hacer".

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, Kuramochi trato de hablar con Miyuki pero este insistía que no era nada de qué preocuparse, que no era algo que estuviera fuera de sus manos.<p>

Los días siguieron pasando. Un nuevo curso empezó.

Youichi y Kazuya empezaron su penúltimo trimestre, otros empezaron su mitad de carrera, otros se graduaron, pero más importante, llegaba gente nueva, gente que se esperaba.

* * *

><p>"Te prohíbo entrar con el cigarro encendido".<p>

Kazuya rodo lo ojos pero apago el cigarro y lo dejo en la basura.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Kuramochi frunció el seño con una mala mueca.

"¿Necesito una razón?" dijo como si nada mientras entraba.

Youichi cerró la puerta y camino hacia la cocina para servirse una taza de café y no tomar la molestia de ofrecerle una a su amigo.

"Es raro que vengas tan temprano… Normalmente duermes hasta tarde" hablo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la sala en donde estaba Miyuki acostado sobre sus muebles "Tus horas de visitas siempre fueron después de almuerzo" el de lentes seguía sin decir nada "Repentinamente te has enderezado mucho" tomo un sorbo de café "Saliste muy bien en tus exámenes finales el trimestre pasado, y limpiaste tu casa, cuando fuimos al club juntos la otra noche no te fuiste con la primera vieja que se te pasa por en frente" se sentó en el sofá con el "ni tomaste hasta hacerte verga".

"¿Estas sermoneándome? Porque no encuentro nada malo con lo que estoy hacinado" se removió incomodo en el sofá hasta sentarse.

"La gente no cambia de repente Kazuya, alguna razón tienes que tener" dejo la taza de café en la mesita que tenía en frente "Es la misma razón por la que estás aquí tan temprano ¿no?" Kazuya volteo a ver al peli verde con cara de idiota "No vendrá" dijo como si nada "Probablemente ya está aquí" el de lente tenia la boca abierta pero no salía nada de ella "Esta alquilado en uno de los apartamentos de la urbanización de abajo… En este momento debe de estar desempacando las cajas" Kuramochi se levanto del sofá y tomo uno de los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa de la cocina y escribió algo "Ten" estiro la mano con el papelito hacia Miyuki quien seguía sentando en el sofá con cara de idiota "La dirección del apartamento" frunció la boca con algo de vergüenza "No tengo puta idea de lo que paso entre ustedes dos la semana que se quedo hace un mes atrás por que por lo visto los dos son patéticos amigos y no me cuentas nada, pero sea lo que sea que haya paso fue algo que te hizo enderezarte y estoy agradecido" movió el papelito insistiendo para que Kazuya lo tomara "Lo estoy dejando en tus manos, cuida de él".

Si Miyuki fuera de sentimientos sencillos probablemente estaría llorando en este momento. Pero se limito a sonreírle con amabilidad y esperar que so rostro no estuviera tan sonrojado como él lo sentía.

"Gracias Youichi" tomo el papelito entre sus manos apreciando el detalle de su amigo.

_En serio gracias_.

Se puso de pie, guardo el papel en su bolsillo y camino hacia la puerta.

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? Aun es muy temprano para ir a verlo" le grito ya que el de lentes estaba prácticamente escaleras abajo.

"Iré a ayudarlo a desempacar" respondió también a gritos.

Youichi no pudo hacer más que sonreír y ver a su amigo correr por las calles.

* * *

><p>Knock knock knock.<p>

Eijun soltó un suspiro y limpio el sudor de su barbilla con la manga de su chaqueta. Dejo la caja sobre la mesa y fue a atender la puerta.

"Buenos días" canturreo como si nada al ver la puerta mas se quedo de hielo al ver a quien tenía en frente.

Kazuya estaba parando frente a él, como si nada, al volver a verle le sonrió.

"Kaz—Miyuki ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto casi gritándole en la cara "M-Me refiero, no es que no esté feliz de volver a verte… ¿C-Como encontraste mi dirección? Fue Kuramochi, ¿Verdad? Ese traidor" gruño mirando el piso y el de lentes no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona.

"Hola Eijun" finalmente dijo sonriéndole abiertamente, el menor se sonrojo sin quitar la mirada del piso.

"E-El apartamento aun es un desastre, a-así que-"

"Está bien" le interrumpió "Vine tan temprano porque pensé en ayudarte a mover las cajas" Eijun se sonrojo aun mas "¿No me invitas a pasar?"

"S-Seguro" se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar al mayor.

_Recuerda bien, el probablemente no te recuerde como tú lo recuerdas a él. Fue sexo, solo una noche de pasión, que no se te suban los sumos a la cabeza_.

* * *

><p>Kazuya fue de gran ayuda, era mucho más fuerte que Eijun así que él se encargo de las cosas pesadas.<p>

Sawamura tenía muchos libros, la gran mayoría eran de cosas sobre su carrera pero también había una buena montaña que era de simple entretenimiento.

Sus ropas eran más variadas de la que él se hubiera esperado. Tenía muchas chaquetas, parece que el frio y el no era muy amigos que se dijera.

...

"Uff" suspiro el menor dejando la ultima caja arrinconada "Esa era la última" sonrió conforme y limpio su sudor de nuevo con la manga de su chaqueta "Muchas gracias por ayudarme" volteo a ver al de lentes.

"Cuando quieras" dijo como si nada arrecostado sobre el marco de la puerta.

Un leve silencio los rodo por un segundo, pero Kazuya lo rompió antes de que se volviera incomodo.

"Eijun…" le llamo logrando hacer que el recién nombrado se acercara a él "¿Saldrías conmigo?" le pregunto intentando sonar tranquilo, la voz no le traiciono.

Sawamura se le quedo mirando un rato y a los segundos le sonrió.

"Seguro" miro hacia otro lado "¿Quieres volver a ir al club de la otra vez? Unmm aunque deberíamos ir a otro lugar y aprovechar para conocer otros lugares antes de que comience el trimestre"

"N-No, no me refiero a eso" ¿Había tartamudeado? "Nada de clubs o alcohol o sexo" se paro derecho, el menor levanto el rostro para poder ver al mayor, ¿Estaba sonrojeado? "Algo mas casual… Al cine, a un restaurante".

Eijun meneo la cabeza y miro al piso solo por un segundo para luego volver a alzar el rostro.

"No" dijo de repente "Me restregaste en la cara lo muy bien que cocinabas" la boca del mayor hizo una extraña mueca "Quiero pizza cacera, yo llevo las películas" le sonrió.

"Seguro" sonrió casi de forma tonta.

"Estaré en un casa a las 7".

* * *

><p>Kazuya pasó el resto de la tarde preparando la masa de la pizza y Eijun escogiendo algo que ver decidiéndose al finar por la saga de Piratas del Caribe.<p>

A lo que fueron poco mas de las 7 la puerta de la casa del de lentes sonó. Sawamura sonrió al encontrarse con el mayor.

La casa de Miyuki estaba igual a como Eijun la recordaba, quizás un poco más ordenada y limpia.

Los chicos se acomodaron en la sala acostados sobre el gran sofá. Kazuya trajo la pizza y la dejo servida sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

La noche fue muy tranquila, vieron las películas y comieron hasta querer vomitar. Miyuki reía de vez en cuando por que la actitud del capitán Jack le parecía hilarante. Y Eijun no hacía más que ver fijamente la pantalla y acurrucarse más y más sobre el regazo del mayor.

Para cuando se habían dado cuenta ya era más de media noche y Sawamura pidió con algo de vergüenza permiso para quedar a dormir a lo cual Miyuki respondió con un simple "En el closet hay ropa limpia"

Mientras Eijun se cambiaba por ropas más cómodas Kazuya recogió los platos sucios y los dejo en el lavaplatos de la cocina. Ya los limpiaría mañana en la mañana.

Volvió a su habitación y para su sorpresa Eijun estaba acostado en su cama, casi ocupando todo el espacio usando solo un pantalón de pijama.

Debería de molestar, ¿no? No. Claro que no.

Con la sonrisa aun en el rostro camino hasta su closet y al igual que el menor se cambio las ropas.

"Eijun" le llamo acariciándole la cabeza, el menor hizo un sonido de queja "Te has apoderado de mi cama, ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?" siguió hablándole con suavidad.

"Shhh" logro decir el menor "Estoy durmiendo" restregó su cara sobre la almohada.

Y por primera vez Kazuya sintió un calor interno muy característico, quería estar junto a él, no para tener sexo, si no para dormir abrazados. Quería entrar entre las sabanas, tomar al chico por la cintura y abrazarse a el hasta quedarse dormido.

Y así hizo.

Pego su cabeza al cabello del menor respirando profundamente y dejando que su aroma lo inundara.

"Buenas noches Eijun"

El menor respondió con un simple sonido, más para los oídos del de lente fue más que suficientes.

Miyuki cerró los ojos y deseo poder despertar el día siguiente y tener toda la mañana para abrazarse al menor.

.

¿Nuestro Kazuya? ¿Enamorado?

No… No es posible.

**FIN**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Tengo un Omake en la cabeza para esta historia, depende de que tanto guste puede que lo escriba o no.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo~


	2. Omake

**Omake**

Ha pasado el tiempo ¿No?.

¿Cuánto exactamente? ¿Meses? ¿Años? … No, no es posible, ¿Verdad?.

Miyuki se había graduado de la universidad, consiguió un contrato por un par de años poco después. Sawamura comenzó su séptimo trimestre.

El menor casi nunca dormía en su apartamento, siempre estaba en casa de Miyuki o de Youichi, algunas veces hasta se llego a quedar en casa de los Kominatos. Más de una vez pensó mudarse.

Quizás aun era muy pronto.

.·.·.·.·.

Miyuki despertó, frunció el seño, cansado, sin ganas de levantarse o ser productivo.

Bostezo y tomo fuerzas para sentarse. Busco sus lentes que estaban en la mesa de noche y después de ponérselos miro su habitación.

Era sábado, probablemente la de la mañana. Volteo el rostro hacia los lados y sonrió. Sawamura estaba acostado a su lado, aun durmiendo.

Miyuki había aprendido mucho con el pasar del tiempo, cosas como que Eijun podía llegar a ser realmente ruidoso, en el buen y mal sentido, era un desastre en la cocina, era jodidamente amable y bueno con los niños.

Y también aprendió cosas de sí mismo, con el hecho de que podía llegar a ser realmente idiota, sobre todo si se trataba de Sawamura.

El de lentes saco los pies de la cama y los puso en el suelo.

"Unmm~"

Volteo a ver al menor y noto que este tenía los ojos levemente abiertos.

"Buenos días" le saludo y le acaricio la cabeza.

"Unmgr" gruño "¿A dónde vas?" Miyuki soltó una leve risa.

"A la cocina".

"Ven acá" pidió el menor y le tomo de la manga de la camisa "Hace frio… abrázame".

Kazuya se mordió el labio e intento no reír. Otra de las cosas que aprendió del menor es que era muy malo para levantarse de la cama por las mañanas.

Dejo los lentes en la mesa y volvió a meter los pies dentro de la cama y bajo las sabanas. Atrajo el cuerpo del moreno hacia el suyo y le abrazo.

Eijun restregó su rostro sobre el cuello y los hombros del mayor y respiro profundamente.

"Kazuya" murmuro, Miyuki simplemente dejo salir un sonido monótono para indicarle que le estaba escuchando "Te amo".

El rostro del mayor subió un poco de tono, no se acostumbraría nunca.

_Si Eijun, y yo a ti_.

Se abrazo aun más al menor y le beso la frente.

_Eijun, Eijun, Eijun, Eijun, Eijun_.

Volvió a besarle.

_Acéptame, acéptame y has conmigo lo que tú quieras, apodérate de mi nombre y de quien soy_.

"Eijun" le llamo y el menor levanto el rostro para poder verle.

Lo que Miyuki mas amaba del menor, eran sus ojos.

"No te vayas" frunció el seño, el moreno estaba demasiado cerca y no le veía con claridad "No te vayas nunca Eijun" el menor le sonrió.

"No lo hare" bajo el rostro se abrazo aun mas.

"Quédate y vive aquí conmigo" Eijun asintió afirmando su respuesta.

_Aaghh~_. Suspiro en sus adentros. _Finalmente lo dije_.

.·.·.·.·.

Los días pasaron, y poco a poco se acumularon hasta convertirse en años… Y Eijun dejo de ser Sawamura.


End file.
